


Hot Chocolate Promises

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles is always a slut for hot chocolate, Fluff, M/M, No Beach Divorce, as if the last part of xmen first class never happened, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Six of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Charles refuses to get out of bed. Erik gets fed up with him. How many threats and promises does it take to actually get the psychic out of bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Promises

"Charles, please, wake up. We have things to do, you can't just stay in bed all day," Erik said as he tried to pull the blankets off of his boyfriend's sleeping body.

 

"No. Not getting up. It's to cold," Charles mumbled. He pulled the blankets tighter around him. "I wanna stay here."

 

Erik sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, you can't. You need to get up, I wanted to go out and actually do stuff today." He shook Charles' shoulders. "I'm not leaving until you get up."

 

The other man yanked the covers over his head to block Erik out. "Stay there, then. I'm not moving," he answered, his voice muffled.

 

"Dammit, Charles, I can turn the heat on, and you can go get a warm shower, just do something to wake up!" Erik snapped.

 

"Nooooo, it's too comfortable here!" Charles whined.

 

"I'll throw the cat on you."

 

"That will only help with the warmth."

 

"I'll splash water on you."

 

"And I'll simply dry off and remain here."

 

Erik sighed again and put his head in his hands. "If you get up now, I might make you a hot chocolate."

 

Hopeful blue eyes peered out from underneath the covers. "You would?"

 

Erik nodded. "Maybe, if you get out of bed. _Only_ if." He spluttered as the blankets were thrown on top of him and Charles shot to his feet.

 

"Why didn't you say that before, darling? I'll get dressed, you go make hot chocolate." He pulled the blankets away from Erik's face, quickly kissed him, and ran off to the closet.

 

Setting the blankets back onto the bed, Erik stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He put the water on to boil and smiled as Charles' voice entered his mind.

 

_"Don't forget, five marshmallows, please!"_

 

_"Of course. Whatever you'd like, dear."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I wrote pretty quickly this morning.
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt (Ant Man)
> 
> FINALLY! I get to write my crack OTP! I'll explain how that happened tomorrow, probably.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
